Talk:Assassin Deldrimor armor
Retake, please Why are these pictures STILL so dark and terrible, after so long? These need to be retaken on Isle of the Nameless IN THE PROPER LIGHTING, with Post Process Effects turned off, yadayada. These screenshots are awful. 12, September 2009 Picture Retakes I plan to retake the pictures of all the male Deldrimor armor pieces that I own. I will take the pictures at the Isle of the Nameless for natural lighting this time and I think I'll do the /attention emote too. image:anemos1.png GW-Anemos 23:57, 19 June 2008 (UTC) >>>>Male Armor Pieces Completed As of 4:23 pm(GMT -7), October 27th, 2007, I have added all the correct pictures of the male armor pieces. The last time I updated the Male Assassin Dwarven armor articles was when I added the front view pictures of the armor pieces dyed white. I have now added the armor pieces undyed and pictures of them viewed from the front, back, and profile(side). The Assassin Dwarven Armor article is now complete(both male and female). Enjoy. image:assassin-icon-small.pngAnemos 22:30, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Talk Section This armor is deceptive at first since none of the pieces say Dwarven, the chest is Spiked Guise, the gloves are Bladed Gloves, leggings are Oni Leggings, feet are Winged Shoes. Also this set comes with no headgear, although the crafter Gobrech Stonefoot can craft a Bandana for you. Psychaotic 04:00, 5 September 2007 (CDT) Worst looking one out of them all IMO, the only part I may even consider using would be the boots, but even that has a bit too much metal on it that would clash with the other assassin armors, then again I shouldn't really assume it's completely the same until I see the male. Let's just wait and see. Treaking Fypo 13:58, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::I like it a lot. Dyed white it looks very good. It it a bug that he offers no mask? You cant display the armor at HoM because you cannot craft a matching headgear for the armor. Gandorf :::Except HoM doesn't require headgear to be displayed. Nice boots, but the rest of this armor is...not so good. ::::Yeah, I remembered that after posting, it must have something to do with dwarf gloves. For some reason it doesnt link the armor together. Gandorf :: I think this armor is actuallly pretty cool. But i say this based on all the other assassin armors that make them look like porcupines :-) Jryan--69.4.97.24 11:26, 11 September 2007 (CDT) ::: lol, i like this armor too, i think what the idea is with most of the dwarven armors is to incorage players to mix them up with other sets, because eavh piece looks a bit unique.--Azzazthing 13:58, 20 October 2007 (UTC) I've got to say, with the new pics dyed white, this is almost exactly what I'm looking for- non-porcupine armor. If the person who posted the screens could give us a side and back view, I'd be extremely grateful- It's either this or norn if I don't want insane spikyness... --Kalas Silvern 10:09, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :I like this armor on females because it looks pretty without looking like your gonna kill somone in you underwear. Githyan 13:12, 6 September 2008 (UTC) ::I want my assassin to look like she's gonna kill someone in her underwear. I want maid armor -- 20:18, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Full Pic http://img135.imageshack.us/img135/9264/assassinbladedcompletejd4.jpg Photoshop ftw... dont know if u want it on the main page.. feel free to use it - Ashes :That is great! Ty, I'll replace the current one right away.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:23, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::Except... I'm not sure which picture to replace...-- (Talk) ( ) 22:25, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Well add it right next to the female assassin overview... i dont think i can.. really got 10 thumps when it comes to wiki Ashes 19:57, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::::That image looks like it was stolen from Guild Wars Wiki. If it was, then we can't use it. image:anemos1.png Anemos 23:18, 15 December 2007 (UTC) Gloves Don't black dye well. Black dye gives them a dark purplish tone. -- Lann 00:22, 25 June 2008 (UTC)